


Lead me into your darkness

by StilesHale91



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Marking, Deepthroating, Drinking, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Kissing, M/M, No Condom, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, ass licking, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91





	

Clearly no one, especially James Patrick March wasn’t fond of the idea of a new owner of the Hotel Cortez, and however Tristan hinted that he’ll take care of Will Drake, but still he was hesitating as he looked at the pocket knife in his drawer. Even so he and the fashion designer had their arguments, he became well known thanks to him, apart from money Tristan didn’t do anything else for the man, even if the rumors had it differently. On the other hand Will had to put up with his shit lately, the constant drunkenness, drugs and some outrageous outcome of some relationships of the model. He picked the knife up then watched his reflection on the sharp blade, imagining how it’d be covered in blood soon. “Ahhh…fuck it..” Tristan huffed as he strutted out of his room with the knife left behind in his drawer. He wasn’t in the mood to drink anything, actually he planned to stay sober for the night, however when he spotted Will sitting alone at one of the secluded tables, he changed his mind. Apart from most of the models who walked just like other people in their everyday life, Tristan even made a show out of approaching the table with the swaying of his hips, just to make sure he’d get the other’s attention before he’d have even got to the table. “Hey…” Tristan ran his eyes on the other quickly, damn he loved the way Will had haute couture on him all the time. “Buy me a drink.” Will wasn’t surprised by Tristan’s manner, it’d have been odd if Tristan would have asked if he could join him, or if he would be kind enough to invite him for a drink. No, that wouldn’t have been like Tristan at all, but to be honest to himself Will loved this in the young model. Tristan smirked as Will without saying anything left to get them a whole bottle of brandy. Tristan wasn’t really sure yet what he wanted, but again, he never was, he enjoyed to flow with the events most of the time. “I love your suit, man.” Tristan mumbled after he had a big gulp from the brandy.

“Okay…what is it about Tristan?” Will was quite sure Tristan was there because he wanted something, to be in more fashion shows, or to ask for money. 

“I don’t know yet…I was never really sure about what or who I wanted.” Tristan eyed with Will, to be honest those blue eyes reassured him that it was a good decision to leave the knife behind. “What is this cologne?” Tristan leaned in closer then put his empty glass down onto the table, while he shifted closer on the red velvet sofa. Tristan was mostly afraid to come out as bi because he didn’t think he was ready for the public’s feedback neither for the further consequences, however now as someone immortal, who couldn’t leave the hotel, there weren’t many things what was holding him back. Maybe himself, to accept what he wanted, but in Will’s company, it wasn’t a hard thing to do at all. 

“Clive Christian..” Will answered however still held his eyes rather skeptically on the other due to his behavior. “Are you high?”

“I’m clean…I swear I didn’t take any drug since that night. I know you’re not too fond when I do that anyway.” Tristan rubbed his nose against Will’s neck to inhale the sexy scent of his, before he ran his hand along the other’s chest. “We should continue this in your room.” Tristan smirked a bit evilly as Drake was just about to kiss him but Tristan pulled back, he loved teasing the other, that neediness on Will’s face made Tristan really excited. Till he walked to the elevator Tristan made sure to move in a way what would make his ass look even hotter than it already was in his tight jeans. It obviously worked as once they stepped inside the elevator, he felt how firmly Will grabbed onto his arse cheeks while he pressed his chest against Tristan’s. “Not so fast man..” Tristan pushed the man off him lightly then leaned against the elevator’s wall with his hips pushed out, in a position like that it gave a nice view of the lower part of his stomach. Tristan loved the teasing, but he was also still a bit hesitant about actually doing it, he wasn’t scared of anything, especially not as an immortal, but from this he was, a little. “Shit…I can see how hard you are for me…I can’t wait to see how big you are.” Tristan said on a hoarse voice tone while he ran his hand along his own chest in that unbuttoned shirt of his. “If it’s like your actually height then God…” Tristan bit onto his lower lip as he ran his eyes on the tall handsome guy, who was quite speechless due to the show what Tristan was doing. 

“Just sit down on the sofa, I’ll put on some music, to get us into the mood.”

“As if you’d not be already in the mood, Tristan.” William commented with a slight snicker while he unbuttoned his suit before he sat down on the sofa in his room. Tristan ignored what Will said and he hummed along the violin what was in the song’s intro. 

“I thought I tried everything to ease my sexual appetite, however it never seemed to be satisfied enough, no matter what I did…” Tristan let his shirt drop down on the floor before he sat onto Will’s lap, grounding his ass against the bulge of the man. “You might be able to.” Will moaned against Tristan’s lips when the other kissed him longingly, the model enjoyed how Will’s big palms slipped down along his back to cup his ass. 

“You’re beautiful.” 

“I know…” Tristan smirked down at Will then moaned as the older male began to suck his left nipple. He ran his finger along the black slicked back hair. However good it felt Tristan pulled Will back up to continue their making out. It felt even better to feel Will’s warm tongue inside his mouth, the other tastes so good. Tristan loved how Will let him to take control over the situation. Tristan snickered against the kiss as he felt Will’s hand which was slipping down under his jeans. “You can’t wait to have my ass right?” Tristan grinned then unzipped his jeans so this way Will easily managed to hold onto his ass cheeks, and giggled when Will groaned in the minutes he grabbed onto them. “Yeah..you like my ass huh? In the jail they said I have a bubble butt.”

“Hell you do…Tristan, you’re driving me crazy.” Will said on his slightly veiled voice before he kissed the young model back longingly, his cock was throbbing so intensively for the other that it was almost unbearable. He was rich, successful, with an excellent style, even if Will thought he could have any model but he never held up too much hope for having Tristan, who so eagerly stated in every single interview that he wasn’t gay. Will pulled firmly on Tristan’s jeans what the model pushed off himself so apart from his light blue tight boxer Tristan didn’t have anything else on him. “What do you want me to do to you? Tie you out? Spank you?” Will asked as he rubbed his erection against Tristan’s perfect ass. 

“Nahh..bondage bores me man. Spank me, huh?” Tristan snickered as he saw how Will became slightly uncomfortable for making bad guessing about his kinks. “Lately I’m kinda into bloodplay, but I’ll take an exception with you, I mean I’d not have the heart to make a scratch on this hot tanned skin. Will groaned when the model kissed his neck, at the same time grabbed onto his crotch. “Take me to your bed and I’ll show you what I like.” Tristan commented while he impatiently began to unbutton Will’s shirt. He was impressed how the tall male picked him up so easily then smirked once he was placed down on the mattress, if he’d not have been a cold hearted little bitch, Tristan would have even felt drawn by the passionate, tender way Will was treating him, but he never really had emotions, especially since he became immortal. “Strip off…” Tristan said after he got rid of his own underwear with a quick move. He smirked as Will’s eyes fixed on his shaved cock. “I wanna see your body man.” Tristan rubbed his cock lightly at the pink head. However he’s seen naked men before but right then he was speechless. Tristan stopped touching himself as he was fully hard from the simple view, because Will’s muscled torso, those sexy curved thighs, he looked exactly like what Tristan needed. “Fuck man, if I’d have knew you look like this…” Tristan licked his lips then his own cock jerked in reaction once Will pushed his white underwear down. “Oh shit…” Tristan’s eyes widened and he couldn’t hold himself back from crawling along the mattress to the end of the bed where Drake was standing. “Did you have a horse ancestor man? This size…fuck..” Tristan grinned at Will’s chuckle then he wrapped his hand around the base of Will’s cock before he took it inside his mouth. 

“Ah…Tristan…” Will dig his fingers into Tristan’s black locks while the model boy was sucking on his erection eagerly. His eyes rolled back as Tristan took him deep inside his mouth all the way down. The fact that Tristan didn’t gag at all sent dirty thoughts to Will, how many cock Tristan must have taken to be this good at deepthroating. When he looked back down, the view was fucking beautiful, Tristan’s nose pressed onto his pubic hair covered lap while his cock was deep inside his mouth, he locked his eyes on Tristan’s, he remained in that position then only pulled back when Tristan seemed to be out of air. Will stroked the model’s hair while he was letting out moans at the way how Tristan slapped his cock against his tongue. However soon Tristan pulled back then crawled back to the top of the bed where he lied down on his back. Without saying anything the hot model smirked at Will before he lifted up his right leg then waited till the tall male got up on the mattress too. He rubbed his pale foot against Will’s chest then higher till he brushed it at the man’s stubbly cheek. Will was slightly confused on what Tristan wanted however when the other’s toe was rubbed along his lips, he took the hint on what was one of Tristan’s kink. Will pressed a kiss onto the sole of Tristan’s feet, what made the model to moan in satisfaction. 

“Suck on my toes.” Tristan commanded while he wrapped his hand around his cock again and was jerking himself slowly. Will glanced at Tristan’s black varnished nails before he took the boy’s big toe inside his mouth, he thought at first it’ll be odd, but especially thanks to the moans Tristan was giving out it turned out to be really hot. Moreover Tristan had beautiful feet with long toe. This sent a sudden idea through Will’s head that the boy could be used as a feet model for photoshoots, but it was not the time for business. Will gasped as he felt Tristan’s other foot which was rubbing his cock slowly, his big toe stroking the slit on his erect cock. “I want you to have all my toes in your mouth…” Tristan said while he sped the wanking up a little, with his free hand he was stroking his pale chest in circles. The hesitation from the beginning was now completely gone as Will sucked eagerly on Tristan’s big toe, then licked the boy’s sole all along, humming while Tristan kept rubbing his other foot against the man’s leaking hard cock. The model bit onto his lower lip when he felt how Will began to suck on his other toes too. With a little encouragement Tristan pushed his foot towards more, then he arched his back once he felt how Will took the whole front of his foot inside his mouth. “Ahh yeah.” Tristan watched the other longingly as he kept sucking on his foot. “Now the other..it’s a bit sticky from your pre-cum.” Tristan commented with a grin as he pushed his left foot against the man’s mouth, who without any protest began to suck on that as well. Tristan jerked himself faster as his sole was licked again then moaned as Will began to suck at his ankle. “Ah…fuck…come here.” Tristan grabbed onto Will’s arms as he pushed the man down under himself and kissed him wildly on his lips, he felt the urge to bite the other hard enough to taste his blood but he tried to hold himself back. He rubbed his cock against Will’s, while he was letting out sweet grunts at the way Will was squeezing his arse cheeks with his palms. “You really wanna fuck me now, right?” Tristan smirked then observed the other with his slightly squinty eyes. “Well there’s something else I want you to do for me first, man.” Tristan kissed Will once more before he pushed himself up from the other then scooted higher so his butt was above the other’s head. Tristan noticed the longing look on the other’s face so he was glad that it will turn the other on as well. Tristan smirked before he sat down on the man’s face not with full weight yet. “Lick my hole.” Tristan held onto the head of the bed as he rubbed his hole against the older male’s mouth. “Ah..fuck yeah, lick it..” Tristan dig his hands into his own hair while he rubbed his ass against Will’s tongue. “Eat my ass out…all the way..” Tristan rested his forehead against the bed’s head while he was whimpering from the overwhelming feeling what Will was giving him. Tristan moaned needy as Will ran his tongue up till his balls then back. His whole body shivered as Will bit onto his ass cheek. “Fuck man.” Tristan rubbed his ass more against Will’s face before he eventually crawled off him. “Where’s the lube?” Tristan impatiently pulled the bedside table’s drawer out and in a quick pace poured some lube onto Will’s cock then some on his finger. Will held his eyes amazed on Tristan who fingered himself a little before he lined Will’s cock up against his hole. Tristan grinned when Will said there was a condom too in the drawer. “You don’t have to worry, you won’t get any disease from me.” Tristan let out a loud groan as Will thrust his big cock up in his ass. “Oh fuck…you’re tearing me apart man..” Tristan leaned back once he sat fully on Will’s cock. 

“God you’re so beautiful…” Will ran his big palms on Tristan’s delicate skin along his chest and stomach, while he was thrusting up inside his tight hole slowly. He wasn’t lying to himself when he felt that Tristan was the hottest guy he’s ever been with. He gripped tight onto Tristan’s ass as he began to thrust his throbbing cock harder inside him. Will sat up on the bed, he was kissing Tristan’s chest then began to suck on one of his nipple, while the other was riding on him hard. He stroked Tristan’s handsome cheek before he pulled the other down for a passionate kiss. He felt so close to come, no wonder because Tristan was extremely sexy. “Where do you want me to come?” 

“On my face.” Tristan said then snickered how it made Will even more aroused than he already was. Tristan pushed Will back onto the mattress as he rode on him faster, while he was jerking himself. “I don’t want you to have any other models in your bed from now on. You’re only mine.” Tristan whispered against Will’s lips and watched the other intently. He kissed Will longingly before he’d have said anything.

“I thought you hated me, Tristan…” Will answered while he was gazing into the handsome guy’s sinister eyes. “If you really mean it Tristan then…my answer is yes.” Apart from the fact that Tristan was an immaculate beauty, with hot body, there was something in him, what kept dragging Will deeper inside him. 

“Good…hmm and I’ll cut every slut boys’ throat who hits on you.” Will just grinned about the guy’s comment as he didn’t know that Tristan actually seriously meant it. “First I’m gonna come.” Tristan moaned as he stroked Will’s chest before he began to ride on him faster, he kept jerking his cock, the head of his cock was all red and wet now. “Fuck..I’m close…fuck me hard.” Tristan gasped as he felt how hard Will was pounding his ass, then groaned as he began to squirt his cum all over his own chest. “Hmmm….fuck…” Tristan slowed down a bit as he sat back down then grinned at Will. “Lick it all off me.” Tristan leaned down on his back then watched pleased how Will licked the cum down from him, while the older male was jerking his thick cock. Will scooted close to Tristan’s face and hummed pleased as Tristan sucked a little on his cock before he leaned his head back on the pillow with his mouth open. “Mark me with your cum…” A wicked smirk appeared on Tristan’s face as he watched how his words effected the older man. Tristan stick his tongue out as he watched how Will began to wank himself even faster. Once the man groaned the hot cum hit against Tristan’s pretty cheek, his forehead, it went everywhere, then as Will was getting off of his orgasm he squeezed the last drips of cum out onto Tristan’s tongue who gently sucked the man’s cock clean. Will watched how Tristan wiped then licked all the cum of his face before the beautiful model crawled on top of his body. Tristan knew he will use the knife however not for such purposes what he planned earlier on, he didn’t want Will to ever leave the hotel, and he didn’t care if it was selfish or not, he just knew he wanted to be fucked by Will Drake every single day, and try out the both of their dirty fantasies.


End file.
